Otanjoubi Omedettou, Irukasensei!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Oneshot, OOC, AU. Anak-anak kelas 4 Konoha Gakuen menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk sensei mereka, Iruka. Birth-fic untuk Iruka-sensei. Maaf, TELAT 6 HARI!


**Otanjoubi Omedettou, Iruka-sensei!**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Kriiing!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Saat-saat menyenangkan bagi murid-murid kelas 4 SD di Konoha Gakuen. Dan lagi, sepertinya hari ini lebih menyenangkan dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Karena apa? Karena... Sensei yang mengajar mereka hari ini berulang tahun! Seluruh murid-murid kelas 4 pun akhirnya berpencar untuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing yang sudah diatur sebelumnya. Soal bahan, mereka berhasil menipu guru mereka sendiri dengan alasan yang singkat.

"Sakura, tutup pintu kelas!" perintah Shikamaru, sang ketua kelas.

Memang, mereka harus menutup pintu kelas mereka agar tak terlihat oleh guru-guru yang lain, dan agar rencana mereka yang sudah disiapkan dengan matang tidak gagal sia-sia. Selain itu, agar murid-murid dari kelas lain tidak mengganggu dan membuat rusuh kegiatan mereka.

"Oke!" balas Sakura.

Blam!

"Beres..." Sakura menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

Kini, suasana riuh memenuhi ruangan kelas 4. Ada yang mengatur meja guru dan meletakkan kue ulang tahunnya, ada yang mendekorasi jendela dengan kertas warna-warni, ada yang membawa gitar untuk memeriahkan suasana nanti, ada yang menempelkan kertas-kertas ucapan selamat, ada yang menghias dinding dengan balon, dan lain sebagainya.

Jreng jreng jreng

"Hei... Jangan dimainkan dulu, nanti kedengaran sama orang luar," kata Shikamaru memperingatkan, melihat Sasuke yang memainkan gitarnya.

"Oh, gomennasai!" kata Sasuke.

"Hinata-chaaan! Yang bagus hias kue sama mejanyaaa!" teriak Ino yang sedang menghias jendela sambil berdiri di meja.

"Sipp!"

"Hoi, tulisan kalian rapi, ya!" seru Shikamaru kembali memperingatkan.

"Tenang~" balas Temari.

"Confetti-nya sudah?" tanya Lee pada Kiba.

"Sudah!" jawab Kiba.

"Terompetnya? Hoi!" teriak Neji.

"Ini! Tenang saja!" balas Naruto.

"Kameranya jangan sampai hilang," kata Tenten.

"Tak apa," jawab Gaara.

Tiba-tiba Chouji maju ke depan kelas dan berteriak pada teman-temannya, "Kalian ada yang mau nyanyi?"

"NGGAAAAAK!" jawab teman-temannya serentak.

Chouji pun pundung, walau teman-temannya hanya bercanda.

"Tenang aja, Chouji! Mereka 'kan ada yang bawa gitar, nggak mungkin nggak ada yang nyanyi," ujar Shikamaru pada Chouji sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Terimakasih, Shikamaru," ucap Chouji.

"Sama-sama..." balas Shikamaru enteng.

"Blablabla..."

Mereka masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sampai...

"AGAK CEPAAAT! UDAH MAU BEEEEL!" teriak Shikamaru.

"OKE, BOOOS!" jawab mereka serentak dan agak kuat.

"Ayo, cepat, Matsu-chan! Udah mau bel," kata Sari.

"Sebentar," Matsuri menenangkan.

Klep!

"Nah, sudah!" sambungnya lagi.

"Hehe..."

**.**

**.**

Kriiiing!

"Ayo cepat, sembunyi kalian di bawah meja!" suruh Shikamaru lagi.

"Iya, iya!"

"Ayo, cepat!"

"Sini, sini!"

"Ssst...!"

Krieeet...

Suara pintu kelas terdengar seperti dibuka seseorang, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah wali kelas itu sendiri.

"A-apa—"

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Anak-anak kelas 4 tersebut pun keluar dari persembunyian mereka sambil berteriak mengucapkan selamat. Semua persiapan mereka pun akhirnya mereka keluarkan semua. Mulai dari confetti yang mereka tebarkan. Terompet yang ditiup keras-keras, suara gitar yang dipetik...

"Maksudnya apa ini?" Iruka tampak tak senang. "Duduk di bangku masing-masing!" suruhnya, agak marah.

Mereka pun kaget sejenak, lalu melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan gurunya barusan, duduk di bangku masing-masing.

'Ah, padahal udah capek,' keluh Tayuya dalam hati.

'Habis duit,' batin Itachi.

'Ikan-ikanku...' sesal Kisame.

"Kalau tadi sampai ketahuan sama Kepala Sekolah bagaimana?" Iruka makin marah. "Tapi... Sudahlah, 'kan tidak ketahuan, lagian kalian udah siapkan ini dengan baik," sambungnya berubah pikiran.

"Ja-jadi?" Konan tak percaya.

"Ya! Satu pelajaran ini kita kosongkan dengan berpesta!" seru Iruka lagi. "Tapi teriaknya pelan-pelan, ya. Nanti kedengaran sama kelas lain," ujarnya.

"Oke, sensei!"

"Angka '27'-nya belum dinyalain!" kata Hinata pada Shikamaru.

"Ohya, tunggu, senseiii! Dinyalakan dulu!" cegah Shikamaru.

"Oh, hampir saja," Iruka nyengir.

"Sini korek api-nya, Dei Un!" panggil Shikamaru.

"Sebentar, un!" Deidara berjalan ke depan kelas. "Ini, un!" katanya lagi menyerahkan kotak korek api kecil pada Shikamaru.

Srek srek! Drrr...

"Huft...!" Shikamaru memadamkan api yang di batang korek apinya.

"Tiup lilinya, tiup lilinya, tiup lilinnya kapan saja," Anak-anak sekelas menyanyi, ngawur.

"Eh?" Iruka menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung. "Ya sudah, sekarang saja! Huft...!" Padamlah sudah lilin '27' di kue itu.

"Horeee!"

"Hahaiiii~!"

"Sumbang suara, sumbang suara!" teriak Sakura.

"Sabar, dong," balas Shino.

Jreng jreng...

Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, dan anak cool lainnya maju ke depan kelas sambil ingin menyumbangkan suara mereka, dengan kata lain menyanyi.

"Lagu selamat ulang tahun...!" usul Tayuya.

"Ah, yang gila aja kau!" protes Itachi. "Masa' kami yang keren-keren begini disuruh nyanyi itu?" sambungnya lagi.

"Iya! Betul itu!" jawab mereka—teman Itachi lainnya yang ikut maju—serentak.

"Hmm... Kalau gitu, terserah kalian aja, deh," Sai pasrah.

"Lagu Susis aja!" usul Kankuro.

"Huahahahaaa!" Tertawaan sekelas—termasuk Iruka—meledak.

"Nggak, nggak! Yang lain, deh," Neji masih menolak.

"Kalian cool 'kan?" tanya Temari.

"Iya," jawab mereka.

"Cool itu kalau tidak salah dingin, dalam arti sikapnya yang dingin alias jarang berbicara," sambung Temari.

"Terus?" tanya Shino.

"Ya udah, kalian nggak usah nyanyi! Repot-repot bawa gitar, tapi nggak mau nyanyi!" Temari mengambil kesimpulan.

"Ja-jangan gitu, dong..." Sasuke mengalah. "Iya deh, kami nyanyi!"

"Lagu apaaa?" tanya Gaara.

"Ng... Bagaimana kalau lagu I Heart You?" usul Itachi.

"Huuueeek!" Semua perempuan di kelas itu memperagakan pose orang mau muntah.

"Nggak, nggak," tolak Matsuri.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Neji, putus asa.

"Begini saja," Iruka—guru mereka—akhirnya mengambil solusi. "Kalian nyanyi lagu 'GO!' saja," usulnya.

"HAAAH?" Shikamaru kaget.

"Kita nyanyi lagu yang nge-_rock _gitu? Apa nggak kedengaran?" Lee tak percaya.

"Ya, justru itu," Guru mereka tambah misterius. "Kalian ini 'kan murid-muridku yang paling kreatif, cobalah menyanyikan lagu _rock_ dengan pelan," tambahnya.

"Bah," Mereka sweatdropped sebagian, merasa 'murid lebih pintar daripada guru'.

"Ya udah deh," Shino mengalah. "Demi sensei kita yang lagi ulang tahun ini..."

"Oke!"

"Satu... Dua... Tiga...!"

"_We are fighting dreamers! Takami wo mezashite, fighting dreamers! Narifuri kamawazu, fighting dreamers! Shinjiru ga mama ni, Oli-Oli-Oli Oh, Just go may way!_"

Jreng!

"_Right here, right now, BANG! Buppanase like a dangan LINER! Right here, right now, BURN! Buttakitteku ze get the fire, BANG!_"

Sasuke menghentakkan petikan gitarnya, walau lebih terasa jika memakai gitar listrik, pikirnya. Tapi, tidak mungkin mereka membawa gitar listrik ke sekolah, bisa-bisa langsung ketahuan.

**.**

**.**

"Nah, sekarang kue-nya!" Chouji sudah tak sabar.

"Oh iya!" Ino sadar. "Itulah 'kan! Makanya, jangan nyanyi terus! Untung Chouji udah ingatin kita!"

"Hahaha!"

"Sini pisaunya, Ino!" panggil Shikamaru.

"Ini," Ino menyerahkan pisau yang sudah mereka siapkan.

"Potong kuenya, potong kuenya, potong kuenya kapan saja," Mereka kembali bernyanyi dengan nyanyian ngawur mereka.

'Tapi kalau bisa sekarang,' ujar Temari dalam hati sambil cekikikan.

"Potongan pertama..." seru Shikamaru dari depan. "Untuk siapa, sensei?" tanyanya pada Iruka yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hmm..." Iruka tampak berpikir.

"Aku, sensei!"

"Saya, saya!"

"Senseeeeei!"

Tok tok tok

"Eh? Siapa itu?" Kiba mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Tunggu, sebentar. Sensei bukakan dulu," kata Iruka sambil berjalan ke pintu.

"Permisi, Iruka-sensei," ucap Kakashi—yang ternyata—orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

"E-eh? Ka-Kakashi-sensei," Iruka tampak salah tingkah, berusaha mencari alasan agar Kakashi tidak melaporkan kegiatan kelas mereka hari ini.

"Kenapa, sensei?" tanya Kakashi bingung, lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. "Huaaaa!" teriaknya ketika sudah masuk.

"Ja-jangan bilang sama Kepala Sekolah, ya," pinta Iruka.

"Hahah... Ini mah, gapapa. Ya udah, lanjutkan!" seru Kakashi. "Sampai dimana?" tanyanya.

"Potongan pertama," ujar Shikamaru mengulang—atau menyinggung?—perkataannya tadi.

"Oh, kue, ya," tebak Kakashi.

"Iya," jawab Iruka singkat.

"Cepat, dong, sensei!" protes Hinata. "Jangan gara-gara sensei tukang telat itu, potongan kue pertama jadi gagal."

"Gomennasai," Kakashi minta maaf.

"Oke, sensei beri kepada..." Iruka melemparkan pandangan pada bocah berbaju hijau dan alis super tebal. "LEE! Karena dia paling semangat!"

Lee pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan—tempat Iruka dan Shikamaru, lalu berjalan dan menerima kue pemberian sensei-nya itu.

"Huhu... Gai-sensei... Aku sudah berhasil menerima potongan pertama dari Iruka-sensei..." Lee menerima kue itu dengan air mata yang berlinangan dan background pantai yang ombaknya sangat tinggi, lalu menabrak batu karang.

"Hah~ Kebiasaan," Neji memaklumi.

"Ya, begitulah potongan pertama dari Iruka-sensei untuk Lee," Shikamaru mengumumkan. "Potongan kedua, sensei?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau potongan kedua, ayo kita makan bersama! Biar sensei yang potong, tapi jangan habis, ya. Untuk sensei 'ntar nggak ada," kata Iruka nyengir lagi.

"Oh, okelah kalau begitu," nyanyi Sai.

Akhirnya mereka—satu per satu—pun maju ke depan untuk menerima potongan kue dari guru mereka. Mulai dari piring kertas, sendok kecil, hingga menerima potongannya.

"Sensei jangan pilih-pilih, ya," canda Kankuro.

"Tenang saja," balas Iruka. "Ohya, kalau misalnya mau tambah boleh, kok. Ambil saja lagi ke sini, ya," pesannya.

"Oke!"

**.**

**.**

Setelah semua mendapat potongan kue, mereka pun membuang kertas piringannya pada tong sampah yang tersedia. Muncullah niat jahil mereka, sisa puing-puing kecil di kertas piringan itu dicolekkan ke tangan mereka dan mengoleskannya pada muka siapa saja yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Hei...!" Temari protes karena pipi kirinya dioles puing-puing kue oleh Tenten.

"Weeek!" ejek Tenten tak peduli, lalu lari dari kejaran Temari.

Begitu juga dengan murid yang lain, itu hanya sebuah contoh saja. Untungnya persiapan mereka matang, ada yang sudah menyiapkan tisu.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, Iruka-sensei," kata Kakashi.

"Eeeeeh, jangan pelukan! Author-nya nggak suka yaoi!" cegah Matsuri.

"Hehe..." Kakashi dan Iruka nyengir lagi.

"Ya udah, kami jauh-jauhan aja," Iruka menenangkan.

"Bagus!" balas Sari.

Kehebohan pun masih terus terjadi sampai bel tanda pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi...

**.**

**.**

**Flashback: ON**

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha Gakuen. Anak-anak yang datang masih sedikit, terkecuali anak kelas 4 di sekolah tersebut. Namun, guru-guru sudah banyak yang hadir, termasuk Iruka, guru khusus ruangan kelas 4.

Datanglah anak pertama di kelas 4, Konan. Ia datang melewati pintu kelas sambil membawa plastik dengan kotak besar di dalamnya. Iruka—yang menjadi guru—dan sedang di dalam kelas pun bertanya pada muridnya yang satu itu.

"Itu apa, Konan?" tanya Iruka.

"Err... Nggak, sensei. Ini buku-buku yang mau dikasih sama adik sepupu saya," jawab Konan, ragu.

"Oh," respon Iruka singkat.

'Padahal kue,' Konan tertawa licik dalam hati.

Konan pun duduk dan membaca-baca buku pelajaran yang hendak dibahas nanti, sekalian berjaga-jaga supaya kuenya tak diperiksa Iruka.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang murid lagi, sebut saja Sasuke. Dia datang sambil membawa gitar.

"Ohayou," sapanya di depan pintu.

"Ohayou," balas Iruka dan Konan.

"Sasuke, kenapa bawa gitar?" tanya Iruka bingung.

"A-anu, sensei... Nanti saya mau langsung berangkat latihan gitar pulang sekolah," jawab Sasuke menutupi kebohongannya.

Sambil menutup mukanya dengan buku, Konan tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Sasuke yang duduk agak jauh di belakang.

Setelah itu, murid-murid pun berdatangan dan membawa perlengkapan di dalam tas mereka, karena mereka kebanyakan membawa perlengkapan yang kecil.

**Flashback: OFF**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, IRUKA-SENSEI! 8D**

**Sekalian buat kaa-san saya juga XP**

**Untuk Iruka-sensei, semoga tambah... Tambah apa, ya? ==a Tambah apa aja -?- deh~ XD -ditebas-**

**Untuk kaa-san, saya nggak mau kasih tahu :P -plak-**

**Gomen ==v**

**Ohya, banyak keanehan disini! Mulai dari Gaara, Kankuro, dan Temari—yang kakak adik atau bersaudara—tapi sekelas ==a Itachi sama Sasuke juga '==a**

**Terus, Kepala Sekolah yang misterius... =w=a**

**Dan keanehan lainnyalah! '==a**

**Terus, terus, gomen juga kalau ada TYPO dan MISS-TYPO! -nunduk-nunduk-**

**Sekian curhat-?-nyaaa! XD**

**.**

**.**

**Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomennasai kalau ada fic yang mirip ini... ==v**

**Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)**


End file.
